


Перевернём/Чеклист

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Нужно закончить отсчёт одного отрезка жизни, чтобы начать другой





	Перевернём/Чеклист

**Название:** ~~Перевернём~~ Чеклист  
**Задание:** Песочные часы  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Размер:** мини, 1448 слов  
**Персонажи:** Адам Дженсен, Дэвид Шариф  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** общий  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Нужно закончить отсчёт одного отрезка жизни, чтобы начать другой  
**Примечание:** Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided

Дома было тепло, очень тепло. Настолько, что воздух не холодил влажную кожу на груди, а ласково касался её. Адам вышел из душа, неторопливо вытирая голову полотенцем, и отметил про себя — будто чиркнул маленькую кривую галочку в графе достижений — «настроить систему климат-контроля: сделано». Одна есть. И cейчас он пойдёт на кухню, сварит себе кофе, а когда нальет чашку, то поставит себе еще одну галочку. Прочитать десять страниц книги — галочка. Достать что-нибудь из очередного ящика и найти для этого место — еще одна. Посидеть хоть немного над сборкой — еще. Если наберется десять галочек за день, то уже хорошо. Тридцать — было бы просто отлично и вообще означало бы, что он в порядке. Но пока столько никогда не набиралось, хотя он честно старался. Где-нибудь в середине дня силы заканчивались, и он падал дремать, просыпался на закате и заставлял себя встать, чтобы заработать хотя бы еще пару галочек. Но сейчас было утро, и расслабляться было нельзя.

Кухня. Кофе.

Адам замер на лестнице, будто программа-автопилот дала сбой, заметив в окружении посторонний объект.

На диване в его гостиной сидел Шариф и увлечённо читал его электронную книгу. Заявившись, как всегда, без звонка, уведомления и стука. Просто пришёл и расположился как у себя дома, в котором сам Адам словно был чем-то вроде питомца. Адаму это не нравилось, но снова спорить сил у него пока не было. Чуть позже он займется этим. Позже, не сейчас. Сразу же после первой тридцатой галочки.

Адам смотрел на Шарифа, раздумывая — окликнуть его или всё-таки пойти на кухню. А Шариф, казалось, не замечал ничего, занятый книгой. Окликнуть надо было бы, но кофейная галочка была так близко, а сбиться с настроя было так легко…

В гостиную он вернулся уже с двумя кружками, одну поставил перед Шарифом. Тот сразу протянул руку и, не поднимая глаз от книги, отпил кофе, пока Адам осторожно опускался на мягкий стул у дивана.

— Любопытная книга, — сказал Шариф вместо приветствия. — Никогда думал, что тебе интересны такие вещи.

Адам молча усмехнулся. Что Шариф вообще знал о нём.

— Нет, серьезно. Водяные часы, аль-Джазари, механизмы, схемы и древняя история? Я и на столе у тебя видел — что-то собираешь. Ты не прекращаешь меня удивлять. Но почему именно часы, Адам?

«Почему именно сейчас?» — слышалось подтекстом в его вопросе.

Адам пожал плечами. Заговорил с трудом, с паузами.

— Почему бы и нет. Всегда нравились часы. Когда-то в детстве даже думал, что хорошо было бы быть часовщиком. Сидишь себе в тихой уютной конурке, чинишь. Ищешь причину, подбираешь деталь. И будто снова запускаешь время — для кого-то, для кого оно остановилось…

Шариф нахмурился и отложил книгу.

— Послушай, сынок. Мне кажется, ты уже засиделся и только делаешь себе хуже. Когда тебя ждать обратно в строй? Врачи говорят, что физически ты в порядке.  
— Пока не знаю, — ровно сказал Адам. — Я скажу, как только буду готов.  
— А пока, значит, будешь возиться с часами?..

Адам прикрыл глаза. Листок со списком валялся прямо у Шарифа под ногами — он не замечал его. Тридцать галочек в день. И пусть пока они будут простыми и приятными. Но Шариф — был не тот человек, которому хотелось в этом признаваться. 

 

— Раз уж у меня вынужденный отдых, то почему бы не осуществить детскую мечту.

— Отдых? Мне совсем не нравится твой настрой, — раздраженно начал Шариф. — Будто ты собрался годы за этим провести! Давай так: я пришлю тебе, чёрт возьми, ящик часов — каких хочешь! — и дам две недели, чтобы ты наигрался вдоволь! Но потом ты вернёшься и возьмёшься за работу. Идет?

Шариф буравил его взглядом. Адам смотрел на него устало. На десять сегодня, пожалуй, рассчитывать не стоило. Хотелось спать.

— Если хотите потратиться на часы — купите лучше пару песочных, — сказал он бесцветно. — Одни себе можете оставить.  
— Ну и на хер они мне? — зло бросил Шариф.  
— Поставите на стол, будете смотреть, — усмехнулся Адам. — Когда песок пересыплется до конца, весь, целиком — перевернёте. Но не раньше. Так это работает.

Некоторое время Шариф хмуро смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Хренов философ. Хочешь дать старой жизни уйти до конца? Или намекаешь, что пока нижняя колба не наполнится, переворачивать бессмысленно? Впрочем, ладно. Ты меня убедил. Но знаешь, я, пожалуй, и правда, куплю для нас с тобой по таким часам. Чтобы ты тоже иногда смотрел на них и вспоминал, что если хочешь начать измерять другой отрезок времени — их надо перевернуть. С ног на голову, иначе никак. Так это работает. Когда прошлое утекло, настаёт пора начинать что-то новое, и нечего смотреть на груду песка. Иначе эта штука перестаёт быть часами.

Адам улыбнулся и отхлебнул кофе.

— Я буду ждать.

***

Часы Шариф так и не прислал.

Может, и не собирался, а может, просто уже стал не нужен этот красивый символ, когда Адам, хмурый и серьезный, однажды появился у трапа его самолёта.  
— Спасибо, что откликнулся, — кивнул Шариф. — Ситуация серьезная.

Адам кивнул. Жизнь перевернула все сама, и он подчинился. Ему оставалось только следовать за потоком.

***

«Двести шестьдесят восемь» — педантично отметил у себя в голове Адам, удаляя из ящика все входящие за сегодня. «Двести шестьдесят девять» — сходил помыл кружку, прежде чем идти домой.

«Двести семьдесят» — отметился в журнале, что уходит из офиса. Теперь его офиса в Праге... Не в Детройте...  
Надеть плащ и пойти к лифту — уже без номера.

В трудные дни старая привычка считать действия выползала, помогая цеплять одно маленькое дело за другое, не давая впадать в апатию с самого утра. «Один» — с трудом, но встать с постели. «Два» — открыть жалюзи. «Три» — прослушать автоответчик.

Что?! Кто?! Его голос...Черт…  
Собраться с силами.

Ладно, наверное, стоит ему перезвонить. В конце концов, прошло столько времени... 

«Четыре» — набрать Шарифа.

Он не верил Шарифу, но кивал. Слушал внимательно, задавал вежливые вопросы, потом так же вежливо попрощался. «Пять» — отметил машинально. День обещал быть тяжёлым.

Когда он, наконец, подошёл к концу, Адам чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным. Столько событий. Так что он почти не удивился, когда на выходе из офиса «Праги довоз» его окликнула Марси Седлак. Этот день, определённо, решил подбросить ему еще что-то новенькое.

— Адам, вам снова посылка. — И улыбнулась лукаво: — Еще один модный плащ?

Он неопределённо пожал плечами и взял из её рук небольшую, но увесистую картонную коробку; надрезал ножом, вытащил деревянный ящичек. И нахмурился, непонимающе, когда открыл крышку. В углублении красной бархатной подложки лежали песочные часы — в массивной кованой узорчатой оправе.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на них, пока что-то не начало появляться в его памяти. Уже догадываясь, он достал из ящичка карточку.

«Может, перевернём, Адам?..» — тонким почерком чёрными чернилами.

Он усмехнулся.

— Ого, подарок? — спросила Марси. — От кого же?

Адам задумался, потом улыбнулся и бережно закрыл крышку.

— От друга, Марси. Пожалуй, что от друга.


End file.
